1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abrasive sharpeners, and more particularly, to an electric abrasive sharpener having adjustable counter-rotating abrasive wheels.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Numerous self-powered, electric abrasive sharpeners have been developed in the past. Although some past designs produce satisfactory results, the self-powered systems in the prior art are relatively expensive and must rely on the use of heavy duty electric motors for attaining adequate torque to satisfactorily drive the abrasive wheels. One convenient and advantageous feature not found in known sharpeners is to provide an economical and effective technique in adjusting the sharpening angle of the grinding wheels. Such an option allows different sized blades to be effectively sharpened. Further, in the past it has been difficult to adjust two set of grinding assemblies in manner to easily and economically to apply two angles on the edge of a blade, which is desirable.